


A Very Special Valentine

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, I Ship It, Kitchen Sex, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: This is a romantic story I wrote with some inspiration from my girlfriend as a gift for her on valentine's day. The story features our otp ship Jack Morrison aka Daddy 76 and Azaki Shimo, her overwatch O.C. (original character). In this story Jack and Azaki are celebrating valentine's day in a villa along the coast of Dorado. Jack had made a lot of effort the previous night to make his wife feel like the most special woman in the world. In return the next day she wakes up earlier than him and prepares him a special breakfast. When he finally awakens and comes down into the kitchen Azaki decides to give him an even greater gift for being such a wonderful husband. They have an intense and loving sexual encounter in the kitchen. For the juicy details you have to read the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a gift for my girlfriend and features her O.C. (original character) with a canon Overwatch hero (Jack Morrison). It is inspired role play we did when we first met each other. Be warned the story itself is sexually explicit in nature. I am open to critiques and critisisms but hateful comments will not be tolerated: not of my writing, the character, the kinks, none of it. This was the very first fanfic/filthfic I ever wrote so I hope you all enjoy it!

It is 8:00a.m. in the morning, the sun is shining bright on the coastline of Dorado. Jack and Azaki are cuddled up in bed together after the long previous night that they spent enjoying each others company. Azaki wakes up and scoots out from under his arm. She gets up and his arm falls from her waist gently onto the bed as she stretches and yawns. He feels around for her, still half asleep, he groans out “lay…lay back down…love.” She grabs his hand and stops it from waving around as she replied “Jack, rest up.” He stops groaning and relaxes back into a deep sleep. She smiles and leans down kissing his forehead and ruffles his blonde hair as she heads out of the bedroom and into the kitchen of the villa.

As she arrives in the kitchen she thinks back to how he had surprised her the previous night; he took off work early and prepared a nice dinner for her and picked up her favourite movie. They spent the night cuddling on the couch in their sleeping clothes until the wee hours of the morning when they finally stumbled into bed for the night. 

An idea comes into her mind, she is going to make him his favourite breakfast. She grabs the folded apron from the granite countertop. “Where are the ingredients?” She thinks out loud as she searches around the cabinets. Finally finding what she is searching for after a few minutes she arranges everything on the countertop and grabs a skillet from the cabinet next to the stove. “He will love these!” She exclaims excitedly as she gets everything ready. She turns on the stove top and begins to make the pancake mix as the skillet warms up.

After making the pancake mix she pours it in the skillet and a sizzling noise ripples throughout the once quiet kitchen. She happily prepares the pancakes as she waits for them to be done before she wakes him for breakfast. Knowing his appetite she makes sure to make extra since he has been working out much more in recent weeks and it has caused his metabolism to spike. There are two pancakes that she prepares specially in the shape of hearts. As she finishes up each pancake she stacks them on a plate. She sets two plates at the table placing one heart shaped pancake on them. While sitting the final plate with the extra pancakes on the table she hears Jack moving around upstairs.

Jack wakes up and hangs his legs over the side of the bed while his hands grip the bed. He pauses for a moment and then yawns and stretches, arching his back. He gets up and heads down down to the kitchen feeling a bit groggy from being up so late. As he comes down the stairs and wanders into the kitchen he sees Azaki standing by the counter chopping up their favourite fruits. He walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and he kisses her cheek, before resting it on her shoulder.

“Someone was up early.” He says as he smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. “After all the work you went through last night to surprise me I thought I would do the same.” She replied blushing after feeling his kiss continuing to chop the fruit. “It will be ready as soon as these are all chopped up.” She says to him patting his cheek with her hand. “Then let’s get these minced a bit quicker.” He says grabbing a knife and cutting board as he assists her with the fruit. She takes the fruit away from him and puts his knife in the sink. “Oh no Morrison, you’re not supposed to help. It’s a special meal after all.” She says playfully.

He chuckles and spins around leaning against the counter top. “How did I get so lucky to meet a woman like you?” He asks her rhetorically. “Well Jack you-” she is interrupted by him as places a finger up to her lips hushing her. “Ssshhh. I didn’t mean literally.” He says in a loving tone. She smiles as she finishes cutting the fruit and turns to face him, placing a hand on his cheek she stares into his blue eyes and asks “How did I get so lucky to meet a man like you?” He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and asks “ready to eat?” She nods to him and he grabs two of the bowls of fruit carrying them to the table as she carries the other two.

They set the bowls of fruit around the plate in the center of the table. He pulls her chair out for her and motions for her to sit down. As she sits down he scoots the chair in under her. “Thank you Jack.” She says in a gentle voice as he takes his seat across from her. “My pleasure. These look very delicious.” He responds as he grabs a bowl of the fruit to put on his pancake. She smiles and grabs some fruit for her pancakes. He gets ready to take a bite of his pancake and pauses for a moment. “What’s wrong Jack?” She asks concerned that his demeanor has changed. “I forgot something upstairs, be right back.” He replied getting up and heading back up to their bedroom. In one of his luggage bags is a box of chocolates he bought for valentine’s day. He grabs the chocolates and walks back down stairs hiding the box behind his back.

As he enters the kitchen he walks towards the table revealing the chocolates to her, presenting them as a gift. “For my valentine.” He says with a warm gently tone. She smiles again and her hands cover her mouth in surprise. “You…you shouldn’t have Jack, not after all you did last night.” He sees the glimmer in her orange eyes and smiles as he sits back down and prepares to eat. “Hmmm…it seems as if something is missing?” She says playfully tapping her index finger against her lip. “They look delicious the way they are, what could possibly be missing?” He asks puzzled seeing that she has all of his favourites on the table. She looks at the fridge behind her and then back at him. “They seem to be missing…hmmm…I can’t quite put my finger on it.” He looks at the fridge behind her and gets up moving towards it. “Is it something in there?” He asks her pointing to the fridge as he approaches it. Suddenly she holds her hand out and it pokes him in the stomach stopping him. She looks up at him and stares into his blue eyes. “They’re missing cream Morrison!” She exclaims seductively.

Noticing the shift in her voice he smirks. “I don’t think I need to go to the fridge for that.” He replies as his tone becomes seductive as well. Her hand moves slowly from his abs to his thigh as her fingers walk along his body. As her hand approaches his thigh it slides towards his inner thigh. She feels a bulging in his sweats near his inner thigh and wraps her fingers around him. “Morrison…you’re already getting excited.” She says as her hand begins massaging the bulge in his pants. He lets out a slight moan pleasurably as she massages him. “How could I not be? You are a very special woman after all, Azaki.” He manages to groan feeling her massage him harder.

She leans towards him and her head rests against him. She kisses against his his abs and working her way down to his waistband. As she arrives at his waistband she slides her hands up his skin tight blue shirt and feels his fit body. “The increased workouts are really becoming noticeable Jack.” She says smiling with desire in her eyes looking up to him. “Overwatch is getting ready to launch a big attack in the next few months and I wanna be at the top of my game.” He says letting out a deep breath as she arouses him. While her hands are under his shirt she grips his waist and her head sinks lower. She puts her face against his crotch and a blushed smile appears on her face. Her mouth opens a bit and she wraps her lips over the bulge in his pants, slowly and lightly teething along him. 

He grunts feeling her teeth lightly teasing him. “You’re such a tease.” Looking back up at him and blushes very red. “No Morrison, you are the tease.” She says as she stands up and slides her hand down his sweatpants and into his underwear. His facial expression changes and he blushes a bit. “I love where this is going!” He growls lustfully. Her smile grows when she hears his words. “Morrison you…you’re getting bigger?” She asks her voice raises to an even higher pitch and she blushes even more. “Mmmhmm!” He grunts and nods at her.

His arms wrap around her waist and he lifts her up, as her legs wrap around him he moves towards the counter top gently. Her arms wrap around him and grip his head as her fingers run through his blonde hair. “Morrison, make love to me!” She exclaims in heat as she is feeling a burning desire for him. His hands grab her cheeks and he pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. “There is no one I’d rather share this special day with than you, Azaki!” He says panting heavily as they kiss passionately and his hands run their way up her back. She pants just as heavy as him as he begins kissing her neck. “Oh Jack! You’re an animal!” She moans repeatedly as he kisses up and down her neck. His hands run along her legs as they squeeze his waist tightly. “I love you so much Jack!” she groans out. “And I love you Azaki!” He grunts as their hands run amongst each others bodies.

She pushes his shoulders back gently from her and and her head lowers a bit as she looks down then back into his eyes. “Jack I…I wanna taste you!” She says panting and hopping down from the countertop, spinning him around. He leans back against the counter as she drops to her knees slowly while stripping his sweats off of him. “Jack it’s…it’s so…” she stares in awe at his crotch, seeing his massive member being held against his leg as it protrudes from his boxer underwear. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips lustfully. He pants as he feels her start kissing the edge of his shaft near its head. “Nnnngggghhhh! Azaki…” His pleasured moan escapes into the room as his fingers curl around the counter’s edge gripping it tight. “Oh my! I just want to…” She pauses as she grabs his hips pulling them away from the counter and aggressively pulling his boxers down.

“I just can’t resist it Morrison!” Her hand wraps around his cock as she exclaims desirably for him and presses it against her face. “Nor can I resist you.” He groans feeling her take him in her hand. “You feel so tense Jack, lets loosen you up.” She giggles and puckers her lips while sticking her tongue out. Her hand angles his member upward and she begins to lick him from base to tip. Jack squirms a bit feeling her tongue slide along his shaft. “Oh god Azaki!” His voice tremble as he speaks. “Ssshhh!” She hushes him while holding a finger to her mouth and giggles playfully again.

Her expression changes as she ponders where to start and she taps her chin while she hold onto him tight in her other hand. She begins to tug on him slowly while she thinks, trying to work him up to a complete erection. He groans as she jerks him off slow and hard. “That’s the sound of muscles relaxing.” She joke with him. “You’re quite the playful one this morning.” he relies as the tension in his body starts to subside.

As he gets close to being completely erect she opens her mouth and slowly moves her head down onto him, engulfing the head of his cock and she begins to suck on him, her tongue dancing around him. His eyes clench and he grits his teeth as he groans out “Oh…oh my…god.” She tries to smile as she she sucks him off while looking up at him. Their eyes connect when his open and her cheeks blush as she stares into his eyes. In one hand she holds him right where she wants him and in the other palm she cradles his balls, massaging them with her fingers. Jack’s body trembles as he experiences the pleasure flow through him.

Feeling how much he is shaking she slowly plunges him deep into her mouth as she begins to deepthroat him. Sounds of pain and gargling come from her as she tries to insert as much of him as she can. His eyes shut and his teeth grit again as he clenches the counter tightly, his legs buckling and nearly giving out. She quickly retracts him from her mouth and coughs a few times as she pants heavily trying to catch her breath. “Jack…that was…how big are you!?” She asks coughing between words. “Too big for you?” He asks in response. Her head shakes no and she stands up in front of him. “I just…I don’t know if it will fit…It’s so…massive and meaty.” She responds as she rests herself against his chest still breathing heavy. He grabs her shoulders softly as he moves her back a bit and stares into her orange eyes. His hand lightly raises her chin. “Don’t worry I’ll try to be gentle.” He replies in a seductive voice. His hands slide along the outline of her body from her arms to her waist. “It’s your turn now Azaki.” She looks at him with a confused look on her face. “What do you mean my turn?”

He smirks as he picks her up, his hands grabbing her legs right under her bottom, and he carries her to the table. Setting her down he unties the apron and takes it off of her as they exchange multiple passionate kisses. “You really did want to surprise me!” He says seeing her bright gradient orange lingerie. She was wearing his favourite, a matching silky lace bra and panty set, it fit her body exquisitely. Her legs hang from the table and they press tightly against his hips. His hands massage her legs as he kisses her again deeply. “I think you know.” He replies as he rests his head against hers.

She blushes as his hands move around her legs and work their way inwards towards her thighs. Her body trembles a bit anxiously as she waits to see what he does. His hands slowly glide up her inner thighs towards her panties. “Morrison!!!” She moans out. A lustful but loving smile appears on his face as he moves his right hand up to her silky lace lingerie panties massaging her gently. Her face goes extremely red when she feels his hand touch her between her legs. “Someone feels very inviting!” He growls feeling the warm heat emitting between her legs. “Go ahead handsome!” She says back, her voice and body shaking from the sensations. He leans forwards and gives her another passionate kiss then retracts back and drops to his knees.

His arms wrap around her legs and he places them on his shoulders. He begins to kiss uper her thigh softly moving his face towards her panties. As his face arrives near her panties his left hand moves into position. With his index and middle fingers he pushes her panties to the side, just enough to reveal her naked body. His thumb presses into her pussy lips, gently rocking back and forth, as he stimulates her. Her body squirms and trembles and her legs tightly contract against his back. She reaches her hands to her mouth and covers it as she moans intensely. His head turns and he pulls his fingers away, pulling her panties to the side, and his mouth meets with her body. He kisses her pussy lips softly a few times before introducing his tongue to her.

As he introduces his tongue his mouth relaxes and he continues to please her with his mouth. “Eeehhhk!” She shrieks from the extremely sensitive nature of her body as he makes love to her with his mouth. “Morrison! I’m…I’m gonna…” She trembles with such force and her body quickly shoots upright as she leans over him, gripping his head tightly and letting out a loud orgasmic moan that lasts for what feels like an eternity. Her body goes limp over him as she breathes heavily and pants from the orgasm. Jack loosens his grip from her legs and stands up slowly rising to her level. “That was…truly magnificent Jack.” She mutters as she rests her head on his shoulder and hugging him tight. “Are you ready to whip up that cream you wanted?” He asks whispering in her ear. “You know I am, Jack.” She whispers back.

He grabs her hips and pulls her close to the edge of the table. “Let’s get those off of you.” His hands begin to strip her of her panties, as he pulls them to her ankles he yanks them off, tossing them over his shoulder and onto the floor. She pulls his head to hers and kisses his lips quickly. “Jack, make love to me!” Her voices raises in pitch as she longs for him. “Gladly!” He exclaims pulling her close to him, the shaft of his cock rests between her pussy lips. His hand grabs onto it and he slowly inserts himself into her. Both Jack and Azaki gasp as they pant and moan as he enters her, stretching her a bit painfully. She lets out a soft cry as he pauses midway through insertion. “You…you okay?” He asks breathing heavy. “I told you it would be a tight fit.” Her voice shaking as she tries to fight the tears. “Just…just get it in quick Morrison.” She pleas with him. He replies to her “on the count of three. One…two…three.” As he finishes the countdown he thrust himself the rest of the way into her while pulling her down to the base of his cock. She lets out a loud painful cry as her pussy is stretched by him. Her mind races and her heart pounds out of her chest as he rests himself deep inside of her. “Jack I..I need a minute.” She says as she holds onto his cheeks and rests her head against his chin. “You just say the word.” He answers still gripping her hips tight. She lays back on the table and takes his hands in hers.

“Go ahead Jack.” Her eyes lock with his as she responds. He rears back slowly and then pushes back into her as he begins thrusting slowly. Feeling him moving back and forth inside of her she clenches her hands tightly around his as he does the same. Her legs raise and wrap around his waist as he thrusts slow and deep. “It hurts but…I love it.” She moans with a slight cry. He grabs her cheeks and pulls her head close to his as he gradually increases the speed and intensity at which he thrust. They stare deep into each others eyes and a tears begins to form in hers. He wipes the tears from her eyes and she smiles at him. After ten minutes of vigorous thrusting he becomes breathless and his thrusting slows. “Jack you’re overexerting yourself. Take my spot.” She says playfully and he pulls her up from the table. He pulls himself out of her quickly and her fingers dig into his shoulders as she feels the slight pain of him leaving her body.

She hops off the table and taps on it a few times “go on Jack, hop up there.” He turns around sitting on the table and scoots back abit. She climbs onto the table and crawls overtop of him very feline like. As she approaches him she gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “No! You lay on your back!” She demands as she pushes him down and sits on his chest. “You’re gonna let me do the work now Morrison!” Her playful attitude makes him relax and he chuckles a bit. She crawls backwards a short distance and positions herself over his lap. Her hand grabs his cock and she moves it around trying to guide it in on her own. Jack’s right hand moves to assist her and she grabs his wrist, pinning it above his head. Finally she aligns his cock with her pussy and feels the tip poking against her. ?On the count of ten.” She says blushing playfully. “One… two…ten!” Her body drops onto his lap quickly and her pussy engulfs his cock as she sinks all the way down on him.

She lets out a loud and slightly pained maon. Her arms shake as they press against his chest. She struggles to lift herself up in a riding motion as her arms buckle. As she lifts herself the most she can her arms give out and she slams onto his lap quickly. They both let out a pained moan and she tries to lift herself up again. She musters some strength and pushes her hands hard against his chest, she lifts herself upwards, and begins riding him quick and enthusiastically. Feeling her slamming her body against his he moves his hands to her body. He rests his hands on her waist for a moment, then slides them up to her chest, and gropes her breasts firmly as she rides him. As they moan she grabs his hands and moves them back to her hips as she takes off her silky lace bra and tosses it aside, grabbing his hands again and putting them back on her breasts. Soon she becomes exhausted herself after riding him for so long.

“Morrison, I wanna try something new.” She says climbing off of him and hopping off the table. “What do you want to try Azaki?” He asks as he breathes heavy and follows her off the table. “I want you to…I want you to…fuck my ass, Morrison!” She exclaims very shy and turning away from him and bending over the table. “You do!?” He asks surprised while raising his brow. She looks back at him blushing while she spreads her ass cheeks for him. As he positions himself behind her firm round ass he slaps it. Still looking back at him with her blushing face and a smile emerges.

He aligns himself with her and positions the tip of his cock into her asshole. His hands grab her hips and he takes a deep breath in preparation. As he grips her tight he pushes himself into her slowly. Azaki lets out a cry as he inserts himself deep into her ass as he grunts and growls. “Be easy Morrison.” She says with a shaking pained voice. Their fingers interlock as he takes her hands in his and he begins thrusting. Her cry becomes more prominent feeling the pain of her ass being forcefully stretched by his cock. “Please no matter how bad I cry, don’t stop…Morrison.” The cries becoming louder as she tries to respond.

He moves his hands from her hips to her stomach and pulls her up from the table. His arms wrap tightly around her stomach as he holds her upright while taking her from behind. “Ssshhh! I know it hurts Azaki.” He whispers into her ear trying to comfort her. A hand raises to feel his cheek and she pleas with him. “Morrison, it..it hurts… too much!” Tears run down her face as she cries. He slows his thrusting and pulls himself out of her, gently laying her on the table. “Do you need a minute?” His gravely concerned voice asks. As she lays on the table for a moment panting she replies “just to catch my breath.” She regains her composure and gets up off the table, pulling her chair back to them, she spins it around and leans on Jack’s chest. “Take a seat Morrison, and scoot up to the table.” Her hands gesture for him to sit.

He sits in the chair and scoots up to the table. “Scoot back a little you’re too close to the table.” She says playfully. As he moves his seat back she throws a leg over him and moves herself over his lap in the reverse cowgirl position. She lowers herself slowly onto him inserting him back into her pussy. He lets out a long groan as she sits onto his lap. “Azaki this is…an amazing gift, how could I…ever give you such a gift?” His voice raises a bit as she rests on his lap and creates an intense pleasurable sensation.

“You’re probably starving Jack, let’s get you some food.” She says tearing part of her pancake and holding it to his mouth as she leans back against him. He chuckles and he opens his mouth as he rests his head on her shoulder. She feeds him the pancake and he eats it with a smile on his face. “That’s delicious Azaki.” He groans feeling her beginning to rock her hips as she grinds against him in a reverse position. “They’re still missing cream, Morrison.” She says playfully. He smirks and growls pleasurably as he responds “then whip up that cream!” Her face goes bright red hearing Jack’s words and she begins to bounce on his cock while throwing an arm over his shoulder.

They both moan and pant heavily, exhausted and breathless, as they approach the final moments of their love making. “Jack will you give me your cream?” She ask with a trembling voice as her body jitters from the intense sensations. “Where would you like it Azaki?” He asks with a grunt. “I..I want it in my pussy.” The pitch of her voice nears a squeal as her body quivers and shakes, she is orgasming, and her body comes to a halt as her hips try to grind back and forth. His arms hold her steady and he kisses her neck listening to her voice echo throughout the villa from her screaming orgasm. “You ready for that cream?” He says lifting her off of himself. Azaki nods her head and she drops to her knees. “Go on then, whip it up good.” Jack says with lustful gleam in his eyes.

She blows a kiss to him and bows her head into his lap. Her hand grips onto him as she moves his cock to her lips. Slowly her lips wrap around the head of his shaft and she eases it into her mouth. His hands lightly run along her face, suddenly his hands pull her roughly down onto him, as he forces himself deep down her throat making sure not to choke her too badly. Her pulls her mouth all the way down onto him, his balls resting against her chin, as he stands and kicks his chair behind him. With his meaty cock ten inches down her she looks up to him as her eyes water and she slaps his sides pleading for him to release her. He pulls her off of him and she gasps for air. “Take a deep breath, you’re gonna need it.” His voice dropping to a lower seductive tone. “For wha-” She is cut off from her question as he jams his cock back into her mouth and fucks her face. He moves her mouth fast and roughly back and forth while he grips her light brown hair tightly in his hands.

As he gets close to climax he pushes her head all the way back down, shoving himself deep down her throat again, he pauses for a moment. He retracts back a few inches and then plunges himself down her throat. As she coughs and slaps his hips again her eyes roll and he lets out a long orgasmic groan as he gets ready to climax. Remembering her words he quickly lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he shoves his cock back into her pussy and he pumps her full of his creamy love. “Oh Jack! Keep going! Don’t stop until I have it all!” She shouts feeling him cumming inside her. He bounces her against him as he pumps every last drop into her. Her hands grip the back of his head tight as she orgasms again feeling him over fill her. He kisses her passionately as he slowly sits into the chair.

They both breathe heavily and hold each other close. “Jack that was amazing. I think you gave me the best gift.” She says as she rests her head against his. “Looks like we made a bit of a mess.” He says joking with her as he feels his cum leaking from her pussy and onto him as he observes the food all over the table. She looks over her shoulder and back at him. “It looks like we sure did Morrison.” As she turns back around she grabs part of a pancake ripping it in two. She feeds Jack one half of the pancake and he happily accepts it. The other half she keeps for herself. “You gonna eat that Azaki?” He asks eyeing the tattered pancake piece. She blushes and moves her hand downwards, rubbing the pancake against their connected bodies, and pulling it back up to her mouth. The pancake piece returns between them with some of his overflowing cum. “I told you they were missing cream.” She says playfully as she eats the pancake piece.

She gets off of him and grabs a whole pancake, splitting it in half, and offering him some. He raises his hand up gesturing as he declines the food. “More for me!” She jokes dropping back to her knees and putting part of the pancake in her mouth. Her lips align with his cum covered cock and she inserts it into her mouth just enough to cover the pancake in his cream. He groans in a pained pleasure as she cleans his cock with her mouth and her hands jerk his shaft. “Azaki…please. Oh…oh…aaauuuuggghhhh!” He growls loud and painfully as he shoots another load of cum into her, this time her mouth, still sensitive from just delivering her pussy a creampie. “I knew you had more in you Morrison!” She says playfully after swallowing his creamy cum. His face is extremely red and he heaves trying to catch his breath. “That was…that was an amazing way to…celebrate the holiday Azaki.” He groans out. “Jack you look tired. You wanna lay down?” She asks him as she wraps her arms around him. “Let’s go back to bed.” He responds to her. “We’ve earned our rest haven’t we? Especially you with all of that stamina and vigor.” She says to him and yawns. He gets up and sweeps her off of her feet carrying her to their room. They crawl in bed together and cuddle with each other. “I love you Azaki.” He says snuggling her close. “I love you too Jack.” She says shutting her eyes as he nestles her. “Happy valentine’s day.” He whispers gently as he closes his eyes and drifts asleep with her.


End file.
